Tela em branco
by Lally Y K
Summary: Na tela tinha um espelho. PRATA no XIII Mini-Challenge de TomxGinny do 6v!


_Disclaimer: Não é meu._

**Tela em branco**

_Por Lally Y K_

Pintava.

Todos os dias observava o homem caminhar com a capa preta, o gorro de lã e a maleta pesada, de couro preto com alça esgarçada, até o meio do campo. Havia, no meio do matagal, um ponto de terra batida. Lá, armava seu cavalete e tirava de dentro da bolsa um quadro sempre em branco. Sempre em branco.

E lá ficava quase até o dia acabar, observando o sol passar pelos contornos da tela, como se enxergasse para além disto uma forma que ninguém mais podia ver. Um segredo, um tesouro, um mistério talvez. O fato era: ele guardava todas as suas coisas, e mancando desta vez, desaparecia no meio do matagal.

_Eu o vi pela primeira vez com onze anos e quatro meses. Lembro bem a idade porque um dos meus irmãos, Ronald, me caçoou, quando quis me esconder para tomar banho. Disse que eu não passava de uma criança de onze anos e quatro meses. A verdade é que eu ansiava tanto pelos oito meses subseqüentes, em que eu seria efetivamente como mulher, que fiquei presa à data._

_E outro fato constatado e real, é que conheci Tom sete meses e vinte dias depois. Não me faltavam mais oito e sim vinte dias para o meu aniversário. Só que eu ainda tinha onze anos, e isso me marcou para sempre._

Ele mudou a rotina ao ver uma miudinha seguindo-o. Talvez seus olhos o enganassem, mas o verde se misturou com a ferrugem de seus cabelos e de suas sardas. Talvez não estivesse vendo nada daquilo. Naquele dia não tirou a tela, apenas armou o cavalete.

Sua mão esquerda tremia.

- Quantos anos você tem?

- Quase doze.

- Então ainda tem onze.

- Mas daqui a dez dias é meu aniversário.

- Aproveite seus onze anos. Os doze terão outras coisas.

_Ele tinha olhos e cabelos negros. Sua voz tinha um acento mais áspero do britânico, uma entonação difícil de esquecer. Eu o seguia todos os dias, e nenhuma destas vezes tirou a tela do seu abrigo de couro. Parecia que não queria que eu visse qual a imagem, ainda que vários jurassem que a tela estava vazia._

_Fiz doze anos. E sabe que no dia do meu aniversário fiquei com saudade dos onze?_

_Só porque eu o havia conhecido._

Um dia ele não veio com a capa nem com a bolsa. Estava de preto, camisa comprida e seus cabelos perfeitamente alinhados, como sempre. Parecia uma pintura antiga, sem a nudez que era tão explorada pelas entidades divinas.

Não tinha nada de divino.

- Ginevra, sua mãe sabe que está aqui?

- Não.

_Fiz treze anos embaixo da chuva torrencial, sentada com Tom na terra batida do matagal._

- Sabe, já ouvi tanto falar de você.

- Provavelmente não deve acreditar em nada que lhe disseram.

- Disseram que você era louco, porque passava os dias observando uma tela em branco.

Ele sorriu. E Ginevra sentiu medo, porque quase se viu dentro daquela tela.

_Com quinze anos, ele disse que tinha um presente. Toda debutante tem._

_Tom me dava um medo estranho, e quase sempre negativo. Ainda assim, não conseguia parar de pensar no seu rosto tão bonito e harmonioso, nos seus cabelos pretos e lisos, na sua boca avermelhada._

_E seus olhos, sempre seus olhos, que diziam tanto. Tanto._

- Você já ouviu falar em imortalidade?

- Claro.

- Não gostaria de ser imortal?

- Não.

Ele sorriu de novo. E desta vez tocou cada uma das quarenta e oito sardas que se espalhavam pelo seu nariz e bochechas. As da testa deixou simplesmente para lá. As do lábio inferior percorreu com os olhos. E ela deixou as pálpebras caírem a medida em que o sangue subia em seu rosto.

- Eu quero ser imortal, Ginevra.

Abriu os olhos e fitou-o confusa. Nunca ouviu Tom falar de si mesmo. Só sabia que era Tom porque lhe perguntou. Não sabia sua idade, onde morava, ou o que fazia. Talvez fosse um escritor boêmio que trocava poemas suicidas por alugueres pagos e comida a ser requentada em um fogão obsoleto.

- E por que?

- Porque a morte não pode ser mais forte do que eu.

_Eu não entendi o presente, mas senti que ele me dava um pouco de si. _

- Eu nunca beijei um garoto.

Tom sorriu vagamente. Desta vez, o cavalete estava montado, com suas sombras projetadas no chão. A esta altura, a matagal estava capinado. E ao longe, via uma casa enorme, branca, de janelas altas e acobertada por duas sombras de árvores centenárias.

- Garotos são tolos e cheios de hormônio.

- Quantos anos você tem?

- Quantos anos pareço ter?

_Nunca pensei nisso. Ele parecia um garoto com voz e jeito de homem e vestes de pai. Não parecia importante saber quantos anos tinha nem ao menos quem ele era. Mas naquele momento, me vi com onze anos escondida atrás das folhagens. E Tom parecia como era. Exatamente como agora._

- Eu tenho quase dezoito anos.

- Você sempre antecipa sua idade, Ginevra. Que ansiedade é essa de passar de um ano para o outro?

- Me sinto nova demais para o mundo.

- Quando for mais velha desejará que os anos passem mais lentamente.

_E quantos anos ele tinha mesmo?_

**- Não sei mais o que fazer doutor.**

**- Tem momentos que não há o que fazer.**

_E quantos anos eu tinha mesmo?_

- Ginevra, você é uma tola.

Ela se sentia daquele jeito mesmo, com milhares de borboletas no estômago.

- Ginevra, você ainda não percebeu?

Ela não queria perceber. Fechou os olhos para respirar fundo, porque se acordasse o campo teria sumido.

_Será que teria mesmo? Será que foram onze anos de mentiras? Desde os onze aos onze de ilusão?_

Ela podia sentir o seu beijo consumi-la. Podia vislumbrar o seu rosto de perto se entreabrisse os olhos, mas não queria. Porque a cada vez que entreabria os lábios era uma entrega explícita. Ele mordiscava, lambia, puxava e passava a ponta dos dedos. Não contava as sardas daquela parte. Era sagrado.

Mas todo o resto sempre contou. Todo o resto.

_Eu queria que fosse verdade, queria mesmo._

Até que um dia Tom tirou o cavalete e desembrulhou a tela em branco de um lençol igualmente claro.

**- Prazer, Ginevra. Sou Tom Marvolo Riddle, seu médico a partir de hoje.**

**- Por que o senhor está me prendendo aqui, doutor?**

**- Porque a senhorita está doente. E precisa de ajuda.**

**- Quem disse que eu preciso da sua ajuda?**

**Ele abaixou até ficar nivelado aos seus olhos. Castanho-amendoados, rostinho pequeno, salpicado de sardas. Cabelos lisos, ruivos, brilhantes.**

**- Quantos anos você tem, Ginevra?**

**- Quero que me chame de Ginny, - após o médico assentir, ela abriu um sorriso tímido. – Quase doze.**

**- Então ainda tem onze.**

**- Mas daqui a dez dias é meu aniversário.**

**- Aproveite seus onze anos. Os doze terão outras coisas.**

**Ela sorriu porque acreditou nele. E quando sorriu de volta, sentiu medo. **

Na tela tinha um espelho. Apoiado ao cavalete, tinha uma navalha com sangue seco. Ela quis gritar, mas Tom apenas ria. Apenas ria.

_E não percebi onde eu estava, o que era real e o que era ilusão._

**- Ela está ali! Estava pintando no jardim e de repente começou a gritar e pegou a navalha de apontar lápis e riscou o corpo todo!**

**Tom se aproximou da mulher com os braços e rosto cheios de machucados . Ela abriu os olhos amendoados devagar, com um sorriso tímido floreando seu rosto quase pueril.**

**- Beije-me, Tom.**

_Era tudo mentira, tudo mentira._

**- Podem levá-la.**

**Longe da vista de todos, jogou um vidrinho e uma seringa fora. Guardou o cavalete e a tela com seu retrato inacabado dentro do armário da paciente.**

**E quando saiu, sorriu-lhe.**

**- Tenho trinta e sete anos, Ginevra.**

FIM

A você, caro leitor, cabe o papel de julgar se a fic é digna ou não de um review.


End file.
